I Didn't Choose Anything!
by CamillaFierce
Summary: If Yata Misaki had a sister who also joined HOMRA, how would this affect the events of K Project? She's just as vicious as Yata but just as crazy as Fushimi Saruhiko, their childhood friend. It's only rated M for adult themes (drinking, smoking, etc.) and A LOT of cussing. Also, if you have a problem with gay relationships, don't read. (It's NOT the reason for the rating)
1. Chapter 1

**I Didn't Choose Anything**

Author's Note: I'm going to end up matching up a few gay pairings so if you have a problem with gays and homosexual relationships, you might not want to read this. Although it's a first person POV from my OC's POV, she still observes what's going on with her brother. But hey, if you're okay with it, feel free to read this. So uh thanks if you actually read this.

Disclaimer: I do not own K-Project or any of the characters. I do however, own Camilla.

_Prologue_

I'm Camilla Fierce, Yata Misaki's nineteen year old twin sister. My last name is different because I had it legally changed after we joined Suoh and the rest of the Red Clan along with Fushimi Saruhiko who we'd joined while we were on the streets. I wanted to not be known as Yata's twin because it was more fun to surprise people. After all, I don't think I look nearly like him. Thick, blue hair with black on the tips which reached my waist? I don't think so. I looked more like Saruhiko than I did him. All three of us were really close back then. But ever since...ever since Saruhiko betrayed us, my brother and I have been hating him. But I honestly don't think I could loath him as much as my brother does. I think he really loved Saru and it crushed him when Saru left. Saru was his first crush but now he absolutely hates the man and wants nothing to do with it. He loves Suoh now even though our king doesn't acknowledge it. I always knew Yata was gay but I don't think he likes to acknowledge it. Probably because of Saru. But since then, we've been staying here with the rest of HOMRA, living comfortably. I'm a master at using in-line skates and my brother is the master of all skateboarding and that's pretty much why we're known as the 'Demons on Wheels.' I only have one pair of shoes other than my skates and I never really wear them.

It's funny when Izumo Kusanagi gets mad at me for skating around that imported bar of his but he knows I won't hurt anything. Speaking of skating around his bar, that's what I'm doing right now. I sat on one of the bar stools and put my chin on my open palm with my elbow on the bar. He slid me a glass of water and I sipped at it before getting up and skating again. I pulled the Skullcandy headphones from around my neck and put them over my head before blasting music through them. The beanie I was wearing that matched my brother's did nothing to mute it of course but I smirked when Izumo gave me a glare. I only turned it up louder, making him sigh. I looked around the bar again. Nobody was really here at the moment. It was just Izumo cleaning off the bar while Yata and I were just randomly skating about. Tatara Totsuka was on the roof probably filming with that old fashioned camera of his.

We all heard a gunshot from the roof and I looked at Izumo in panic who nodded and we ran to the roof, Yata speeding ahead. We got up the steps and were on the rooftop where I saw my brother holding a bleeding Totsuka. "Tatara!" I excaimed as I shot over to his side. "C-Cam?" he whispered as he saw me. My eyes were wide open in shock but I wasn't crying. "You'll be alright Mr. Totsuka. We sent for a doctor. We'll have you fixed up in no time." Yata said as his voice wavered, not truly believing his words. "It's...alright...Don't...sweat it..." Tatara muttered. "C-Cam? Can you...come here?" he asked. "What is it?" I asked quietly, devoting my full attention to him. "I-I have something to t-tell you..." he muttered. "I love you..." he muttered before the light in his eyes faded and he went limp in Yata's arms. Tears began flowing down both my brother and my cheeks as we fought hard to stop them. "Tata-..." I began but couldn't finish. "H-How dare he? L-Leave you a-after saying s-something l-like that..." Yata muttered through his sobs and we sat on the edge of the building. I didn't want to leave yet. I just shook my head. How did I not see those emotions? They were so obvious! They were right in front of my face! I couldn't stop the tears that just wouldn't stop falling. Especially as Izumo called Suoh after picking up the camera. "Sorry Mikoto, I have bad news..." I heard him. "Tatara..." I muttered. I walked over to the body and closed his eyes before kissing the dead man's cheek. "I love you too..." I muttered. _I loved you so much..._


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I may end up matching up a few gay pairings so if you have a problem with gays and homosexual relationships, you might not want to read this. Although it's a first person POV from my OC's POV, she still observes what's going on with her brother and the red and blue kings. But hey, if you're okay with it, feel free to read this. So uh thanks if you actually read this.

Disclaimer: I do not own K-Project or any of the characters. I do however, own Camilla.

_Chapter 1_

Totsuka was dead. That bastard left me thinking about his last words. _'I love you...' _It echoed through my head over and over again, fueling my anger as I skated down the road with Yata. I hopped over stairs and grinded my skates down the handrail on the other side. Yata and I have been extremely tempermental since Totsuka died. Even Suoh said we were like sharks circling around until we found our prey. He thinks it's amusing that we're wound up so tight. We spring at everything involving that white haired boy in the video. He was the one that killed Totsuka. The Colorless King. He'll be killed as soon as I get ahold of him. He'll die a painful death just like Totsuka did. Maybe I'll borrow Yata's baseball bat for the job instead of just using my hands and feet like I usually do. No, he deserves to lose his life to the power of HOMRA by my hand. Even Suoh agrees that if he weren't the most powerful in the Red Clan, I would be. We sparred earlier this week and he taught me a little cheat to fighting.

He told me, "While you fight, you can release pulses of power which pressures your opponent and it makes them irritable and rash along with giving them touches of confusion. The pulses have to be exactly on a tempo and you have to remain calm or you could kill other people around you and not just the target. You're the only one I've really taught this so use it discreetly. Oh, and make sure to keep the pulse faint and not overwhelming." He told me all of this with a smile on his face. I tried to out while I was skating down a crowded sidewalk and sure enough, the people there got irritable and started yelling at each other. And you know what's even better? Some of them complained of headaches while I was only using less than five percent of my power!

Can you imagine what damage I coul do it I were to use fifty percent of my power?! People would instantly die! Why would Suoh even dare teach me this? Was he insane?! I could commit mass genocide if I were to just barely slip and let my power go! Is this what it's like to be a king?! Okay, stop it. I should just lock up those thoughts and only use the pulse if I absolutely need it. I glanced at Yata as I hopped into the HOMRA bar. "Any leads?" I asked Kusanagi. "Yeah actually. We were about to head out. You ready?" he asked as he grabbed his coat and flipped the sign to CLOSED.

"Yes! Let's go!" Yata exclaimed as he took off down the street. I shot out after him and smirked as we began to race. He had his baseball bat slung over his shoulder as he grinded down some handrails in front of one of those fancy buildings with the statues in the front. When the manager came out and yelled at us, I only turned around, skating backwards, and flipped him off. I stuck out my tongue as I turned back around and kept skating. Suoh, who had been walking down the sidewalk on the other side of the street along with the others, only smirked as we crossed the street and joined them. Yata kicked up his skateboard and began walking with it under his arm while I lazily skated beside Suoh.

"So boss, what are we doing for the big entrance?" I asked. "I'll leave that to you and your brother. Just wait for the signal though." he said jokingly. "Aye, aye Capt'n." I said as Yata started walking beside me. I looked at him and nodded. "It's in a twenty story building so I don't know how you'd make a big entrance but as long as you wait for the signal, you can do whatever you want. It's room thirty on the twentieth floor. Have fun." Kusanagi told me as I felt a smirk growing on my face. "Intro number fourteen." I muttered to Yata. He smiled and jumped into the air then did a victory dance. "We've waited for this moment, let's do it!" I followed him up to the rooftop of the building across from it as my brother calculated which room it was. He finally looked at his watch just as Izumo called him. "It's a go, Yata, Cam." As soon as we heard this, both of us looked at each other and smirked before we took a running leap and smashed through the window.

Haha! The looks on those English guy's faces! Yata immediately went for the boss man and knocked him out with the bat, then turned around, smirking. "Your turn Cam!" he exclaimed just as a few of our other clan members finally got in. I smirked and took on the guys who'd pulled out their guns. There were only two but I knew I'd be able to have my fun. I quickly gained a short burst of speed and punched the first guy in the solar plexus, just hard enough to knock him out before going to the next guy and adding a little bit of Red power to the punch in his face, killing him by snapping his neck back as hard as possible. I smirked when I heard the crack before skating back over to my brother. "Aw, you didn't have to kill him." Izumo said before sitting down next to the unconsious boss.

Just as he came to, Izumo got right down to business, showing the man the pictures of the Colorless King and watching as he sweated and gasped. We were allowed to get a few hits on him to try to beat it out of him but none of it was really helping. Finally, there was a gigantic explosion from the hallway, with our great leader and his little follower coming in through the hole. Anna was hugging Suoh's leg tightly as he walked into the room. She peeked out from behind him and we all yelled in unision. "Yo!" in acknowledgement, slightly bowing our heads. "Ah, you're here too early, Mikoto." Izumo said with a small laugh. Anna then ran out from behind Suoh and took a marble out from her pocket. She ran over to stand in front of the English man and looked through the marble at him. She sighed in disappointment and I sulked, crossing my arms and tapping the wheels on my right skate on the ground.

"He says he doesn't know." she told everybody, making them give out more disappointed sighs. "I see. Let's go." Suoh muttered as we left through the hole in the wall that the others had made. "Che, fuck you." I said in English as I skated out of the room, flipping the English man off as I glanced back. Suoh burned his way through all of the hallways so we only had to walk in a straight line before coming across the main entrance which was swarming with Blue Clan police. They all took a cautious step back as we walked out of the hole and I glanced down at the main force, my eyes narrowing. "It's those Blues!" Yata snapped out, startling a few of the police. "SCEPTER 4 has entered the building." Izumo said mockingly. "What should we do Mikoto?" Izumo asked as he turned to our king. I looked at him expectantly. I REALLY wanted to kill more than just one person today.

A smirk spread across my face as soon as I heard the words come out of Suoh's mouth. "Burn them." he muttered with a small smirk. My brother pumped his fist in time with me as we both yelled. "OH YEAH!" we yelled in unision. "Let's do it guys!" Yata yelled as he put his skateboard on the ground, ready to play. "No blood! No bone! No ash!" we all yelled as Suoh jumped down to face the Blue king. His fire engulfed the place and I watched as lamps fell off the ceilings and melted from the intense heat. Suoh let it die down as everyone looked up to see his Sword of Damocles and we heard the Blues mutter to themselves before they all drew their swords in order, including the King. They let their Blue power unleash but it was easily blocked by Suoh's power as we all jumped down to stand behind him.

You could see their auras clashing and you could even see the pulse that Suoh was releasing to annoy the Blue King but they were being blocked and thrown upwards. The Blue King pushed Suoh's aura back at him before they both let the auras dissipate. The Blue King sheathed his sword before holding up a hand to his subbordinates. "I'll handle this." he told them as he walked to Suoh. "In complience with Protocol 120, I'm taking you into custody. Any objections?" he asked Suoh. "Unfortunately, I don't. Well then, take good care of me." Suoh said as he held out his hands. This was all part of the plan. I looked at Yata and he nodded as we took off towards the back of the building along with the others. Suoh was going to turn himself in so he could get some time to think and possibly recover some of his Sword of Damocles in time also learning a few things from the inside. I scoffed as we escaped the back. This was such a stupid plan!

Yata and I spent a good few hours skating around town as soon as we got away from the rest of the group. Silently fuming from our ridiculous 'defeat,' I saw a ramen shop and I dragged Yata inside. He sighed and paid for the large amount of ramen that I wanted before we went to sit down. I easily ate a good three bowls before he was even halfway finished with his one bowl. "Why is it that you've always had a bigger appetite than me?" he asked as he slurped down another few noodles. "I don't know. All I know is that I absolutely LOVE it when I beat everyone at eating bets in HOMRA. Even Suoh!" I laughed and he let out a chuckle before his watch beeped. He looked down at it at the same time by black and blue watch beeped. I immediately sneered when I saw the video one of our clan sent everyone.

It was the Colorless King walking through an innocent crowd of people with an umbrella, giving off the innocent appearance. I looked up at Yata at the same time he looked up at me and we both nodded. We then ran out into the crowd and followed our clan member's instructions to the place where the boy was. Yata was skatboarding through the crowd, eliciting angry shouts from several of the people while I skated along the outside, swift enough as to not get hit. Yata got frustrated with the crowd and started skating across and in the the road. I joined him and soon enough, we were hopping on and off the sidewalk. We saw our target and sped up, getting on the sidewalk and getting a good grind on a handrail before shooting after the boy.

My rage was practically radiating off of me as I let my power go in a slow pulse to slow the boy down. He turned around just as Yata brought the bat down and slammed it into the sidewalk. He slowly got up and checked his watch, pairing up the pictures. "That's him Yata!" I snapped, gaining speed and aiming for a kick to his head. He fell to the ground, covering his head and I just flew over him, landing on my skates on the other side of him. I stopped and huffed, the little bastard! I intensified the pulses ever so slightly and he rubbed his temples. Yata raised an eyebrow because I knew he could feel it too but it was dimmed down since he used the same type of magic. Next thing we knew, we were chasing the idiot around corners all over the city! He hopped into the bed of a pickup truck so Yata and I nodded at each other.

We skated down a few shortcuts and found ourselfs right next to the red light the boy was stuck at. Yata immediately flew over the bed of the truck, letting loose a wave of power at the boy which went right over his head. I skated over the bed and let loose a rather powerful pulse, only one though, making him squeeze his head for a second. He clenched his eyes shut and slowly opened one of them to get a good, long look at me. I felt the tears go down my face before I swiped them away and skated away, leaving the boy in confusion. Looking at his face brought back memories of Tatara. Good and bad. I checked one of the windows as I skated by to make sure there wasn't any evidence of me crying before I joined my brother as he and the other clan members cornered him. He then ran down the alley that Izumo was at the end of. I smirked. Perfect.

I followed Yata as he followed the boy down the alley and when we came out on the other side, I felt my sadistic smirk grow when I saw Izumo smoking right there just outside the alley. And the boy was running TOWARDS him! What an idiot! I let out a sadistic laugh as Izumo flicked his cigarrette into the air and controlled the fire from it and turned it into deadly fireballs, shooting them in the boy's direction. However, my smirk dropped and went to a scowl when someone dropped in front of the boy, deflecting all of the fireballs into the buildings behind us with nothing but a sword. He was pretty handsome too. No, Cam. None of that. He's the enemy if he's protecting the boy! Wait a second, isn't he the Black Dog?!

I was snapped from my thoughts when he used his power to make a giant hand grab my brother by the head and pulled him into the Black Dog's elbow, knocking the breath out of him. His skateboard clattered into the building next to me and I clenched my fists, my aura starting to show. I let loose a fifteen percent power pulse which sent the white-haired boy to his knees. The Black Dog only winced but he seemed to notice where the pulse was coming from. I glared at him and sent a massive wave of red power at him, hoping it would kill them both. I saw the alley distort before I saw them shoot off to the rooftops, sending me into a fury that would kill anyone who angered me. "Damn. Who was that guy?!" my brother yelled. "Kuroh Yatogami, the 'Black Dog.' Looks like we've got trouble on our hands. Oh well, looks like we'll have to use Plan B." Izumo informed him and I huffed, crossing my arms, muttering about the damn 'Black Dog.' Izumo pulled out his phone and looked at it for a second before hitting a button. So, the word was out. It was their move now.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own K-Project or any of the characters. I do however, own Camilla.

_Chapter 2_

We skated all around the city after that little fiasco, searching for that boy. That stupid Kuroh! Taking our prey away from us like that! I fumed as we kept skating. "I can't believe this! Why does that stupid 'Black Dog' have to come in and ruin our fun?! That was our kill, not his!" Yata fumed as he kept skating beside me. There was a notification on Yata's watch as we found ourselves skating through an alley. I pulled up a map to see where we were and laughed slightly. Yata read the notification on his watch and we skated to Izumo's van where we went inside to manage the cell phones. Everyone seemed to be interested in that bounty for the boy. We settled in front of a computer and started listening to our cellphones. One of our other members who was also in the van started yelling over all of us. "Yeah, and get a side of fried rice with that?!" he yelled.

"You moron! This is no time for lunch!" Yata yelled at him. Yata then answered his cellphone as I showed him the map of the alley we were in earlier. "Yatagarasu and Cam here. Alright, we're on our way! We accidently went into an alley that's not even on the map!" Yata said with a small laugh. "Hey, what'd you say about HOMRA? Is someone running their mouth about HOMRA?" Yata began as he listened intently. "Mark the location, we're heading right over!" Yata told the person on the phone as he was trying to grab his beanie to put it on. "Try to focus on finding the boy! Oh, and keep your hands off the Black Dog. You guys are no match for him." Izumo told us from outside. That little statement basically translated to, 'You're too strong to face him and let him walk away. We need him alive and moving so we can track him.'

Yata and I immediately started towards the location just to see that Kuroh guy only a few blocks away from our destination! Yata immediately swerved around the curb and onto the road with his baseball bat ready to swing. He swung and missed as Kuroh jumped into the air and over him. Kuroh landed on top of a light post and I just watched, actually obeying orders and not doing anything but let loose a little pulse. "Damn you, Black Dog! Cam, why aren't you helping me?!" Yata yelled. "I'm actually going to obey orders this time. But feel free to do whatever you want to him...if you can get him down." I commented with a smirk. "Fine...Now, you! Where the hell is he?!" Yata yelled at Kuroh who was still on top of the light post. "Red Clansmen. What are you talking about?" Kuroh asked with a blank face. "We want to know where you're hiding that little bastard! If you know what's good for you, hurry up and answer me!" Yata yelled, swinging his bat around and making people stop and watch.

"Get moving. Nothing to see here." I snapped to all of the pedestrians who mostly left with the exception of one teenager and his gang. Him and his posse looked like some sort of football jocks with the jackets and everything as they got closer. "Aw and what's a pretty little lady like you doing here with some little runts?" the leader asked as he got within two feet of me. "I'd back away from me if you don't want the power of HOMRA to send you to the next world." I muttered. "Such tough words for a fragile little girl." the guy said as he used his nasty finger to tip my chin up to look at him. I growled and let loose a nice, red aura which left a small burn on his hand. Surely, that would scar. "Get your hands off my sister!" I heard as Yata hit the leader with his baseball bat, knocking him to the ground.

"Hey!" we heard from the rooftop, making all of us look up. That little bastard... "Yatogami-kun! It looks like we can get out from up here. Hurry up and come!" the white-haired boy was up there, on the rooftop, mocking us! "You!" Kuroh yelled. "It's him!" my brother and I yelled at the same time. "I'm sure you can take them out in an instant, right? Just finish them off and come up here." the boy told Kuroh, making both Yata and I fume. "Don't underestimate us! Once we're done with you, we'll tie that idiot down!" Yata yelled in pure fury. I however, kept my rage contained and simply let a small, fifteen percent, wave go at the boy, making him clutch his head and fall backwards. Yata looked at me and nodded. Kuroh, however, had different plans for us.

"If you intend to fight me, don't expect any mercy." Kuroh muttered just loud enough for us to hear. "Fuck you!" both Yata and I yelled in unision as Kuroh used his power to start trying to rip us apart. Yata started skating towards Kuroh, barely acknowledging the giant hand ripping apart the road behind him until he was pulled into the cloud. "Yata!" I shouted as I started skating towards Kuroh. Yata shot out of the cloud and into the air with his baseball bat ready as he brought it down just a millisecond to late on the light post Kuroh had been standing on. Yata got kicked in the head for his troubles and he did a flip in the air before using his hand to push himself upright again as he skidded on the road with his feet in position as if he were still riding his skateboard. He skidded to a stop just for a billboard to come down on him. I knew he was okay so I kept the pulse going to the boy before adding it to Kuroh who barely flinched at it. However, if I were to raise my power to affect Kuroh, I would possibly kill the boy in a quick death.

He needed a painful death by the hands of someone who was affected the most by Tatara's death and that wasn't something I was willing to give him right this very moment. Yata knocked the billboard off of him just as Kuroh slipped over to the rooftop the boy was at and some more of our clan members came. I knew the boy was still probably writhing in pain so I powered up and shot myself up to the same rooftop in persuit. Sure enough, there was the boy writhing on the ground with Kuroh watching over him like a guard dog. No wonder he had the name 'Black Dog.' "Let him go." Kuroh said calmly. "Why should I?" I asked, seeing that boy's face bringing a smirk to my face. He deserved every second of this. "What's wrong with you?! Let him go!" Kuroh practically yelled. I shook my head and skated over to the boy, putting one of my skated on his chest, exactly where Tatara had been shot.

I pushed down ever-so-slightly and he let out a small gasp. I didn't feel the tears escaping my eyes until I saw them drop down onto the concrete on top of the roof. The boy seemed to understand who I was to Tatara after he saw my tears. My smirk dropped and I clenched my teeth. I wasn't ready to kill my lover's killer yet. I felt myself get pushed off of the boy by none other than the Black Dog before I realized I'd pushed down hard enough to bruise. I let the pulse go in my shock and I skated out of sight, watching as Kuroh started looking for me. The boy slipped away as he was looking. My eyes narrowed. So, he knew how to act alright. He wasn't really hurt and it pissed me off as I wiped my tears off my face, taking the fire escape to one of the doors and skating my way down to the bottom of the building where my brother was waiting for me. "I hope you kicked his ass." Yata muttered as we skated alongside the other two clan members. "Got pretty damn close then the Black Dog got in the way. I will kill him next time. No hesitating." I told him, clenching my fist.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own K-Project or any of the characters. I do however, own Camilla.

_Chapter 3_

We were skating on our way back to the bar when Kamamoto met up with us on the way, the other two members leaving. "Why would Suoh leave us here for the Blues? This is the most stupid plan he's ever come up with. He seriously could have just stayed with us and helped us with this whole situation but instead, he had to go off and turn himself in." I began saying, letting all my anger out in the form of complaining about Suoh. And I KNEW it was annoying the shit out of Yata since he had a crush on Suoh. It was wrong, yes, but nobody really cared and Suoh hardly acknowledged it. Kamamoto walked ahead and got into the bar before we did and sure enough, a few seconds later, Yata had me in a lock with his arms dangerously close to cutting off me blood vessels to my brain. "What did you just say?!" Yata yelled as he dragged me into the bar. I just let him considering we fought like this all the time and he wouldn't really kill me. He threw me inside, not looking at where he was throwing, and I slammed my head right into Izumo's imported bar that he treasured. He dropped the glass he was cleaning and screamed as he clutched his hair, freaking out as if we'd burned the thing to the ground. Yata was still strangling me when Izumo came running around the bar, ready to beat the shit out of us.

Kamamoto just sat next to Anna as Yata came really close to decapitating me before we were both grabbed by a pair of hands that grabbed our heads and lifted us off the ground. We were dragged away from the counter and got the shit squeezed out of our heads. We were both struggling and screaming while Izumo was ranting on about how the bar was imported from England and that it cost him a fortune. Suddenly, Izumo's eyes narrowed. "So, care to tell me how this fight all started, you little devils?" Izumo asked. "Well, she started talking shit about Mikoto-san!" Yata stuttered out as he pointed at me. "I was simply musing over why Suoh left us here and turned himself in and poor little Yata had to defend his crush." I told Izumo. Just as Yata was about to try to explain the blush that appeared on his face, Izumo ignored him and focused his attention the issue at hand. "What about Mikoto?" Izumo asked, pointing a glare at me.

"She said Mikoto-san left us because he didn't want to help us! Give her hell, Kusanagi-san!" Yata spat out as he pointed at me. "That's not true and you know it Yata! I was just wondering why..." I began trying to explain. "Don't make excuses!" Yata yelled and this started up another fight. Izumo just laughed creepily and put us down before pulling us into a big, bone crushing, group hug. "You want me to tell you? Why Mikoto let himself get caught on purpose?" he asked us. He let us go and got behind the bar. "If you apologize to my bar counter with respect, I'll tell you." he told us. "I'm sorry." we both said as we bowed to the counter. "Think about it. They're trying to confine a guy who's a natural disaster waiting to happen. Worse-case scenario, the Blue King will have to stay with him at all times. What would happen then? It'd make it easier for us to make our moves, right? That guy let himself be captured so we could roam free." Izumo explained and I sighed, crossing my arms.

"You see, I told you!" Yata said as he looked over at me. "I was just venting. Sorry. I didn't mean to bad talk Suoh." I muttered. "Well, since he's the one that got you wound up, let's get out there and search for that piece of shit Colorless King, and the Black Dog! We won't let Mikoto down!" Yata said, suddenly riled up. We walked outside and Yata called back through the door. "See you, Kusanagi-san!" he yelled before we left. "I'm counting on you guys!" Izumo called out just as we started skating away. Yata got a call on his watch and he answered. It was one of his acquaintances who says that Totsuka's murderer was asking about the Red Clan and trying to get information out of her about them. "We're on our way. Stay safe." he told her before hanging up and skating in that direction. "You think she was telling the truth?" I asked. "Probably not but we may as well check and see." Yata answered as we skated into a mall.

Yata knocked one of the guys trying to assault his acquaintance back before muttering. "What the hell...we rushed over because we heard there was trouble with the guy who killed Totsuka. These were the guys you meant?" Yata asked the lady. "Damn you, punks! What do you think you're doing?!" one of the guys yelled and my gaze shifted over to his, glaring intensly and shutting him up. The lady ran out from behind the corner she was hiding behind and put her hands on Yata's shoulders, putting herself up against his back. "Yata-chan! Help me out here. These guys just won't leave me alone! They want me to tell them about you!" she cried. "Get lost!" Yata muttered violently to the men. "You heard me, get lost! Or else you're gonna be in a lot more pain." Yata spoke a little louder, making a shooing motion with his hand.

I smirked slightly when they didn't move. "Fuck you!" one of them yelled as he drew his gun, pointing it right at my brother's head. They'd completely forgotten about me. "So, you guys want to know about us? Then I'll tell you. I'm HOMRA. We're HOMRA. Mikoto-san taught us that." Yata began as he pulled down his shirt to reveal the tattoo that all of us head. I pulled mine down just slightly to reveal the scarred tattoo. Back when Fushimi had burned his own tattoo, he'd burned mine while I'd tried to fight him, knowing it would scar my pride. Yata didn't even spare as much as a glance at mine as he let go of his shirt and glared at the man who had a gun to his head. "It represents our pride." he muttered just as the guy tried to shoot, Yata shot out of the way and kicked the gun from his hand, letting me catch it. My brother shot off the wall and knocked the other guy out before having the still consious guy corner himself against the wall.

I put my foot right next to the guy's head, the cargo pants I was wearing seemed to distract him as I held the barrel of the gun. "Hey, jerks. I went through all the trouble to give you a good story here. Pay attention!" Yata yelled as I pressed the butt of the guy to the guy's forehead and heated up the metal, burning a hole in his forehead, making him scream. I just let that sadistic smirk cross my face as he finally either passed out or died. Whichever. It didn't matter. It would scar him and he'd never forget if he lived. "So, Yata, Cam, what should we do with them?" Kamamoto asked as he walked in with the rest of the group. "Anything you want without killing them." Yata answered. Both mine and auras ignited as I put the hot gun on the guy's lap where it started burning his beat the shit out of the remaining men before leaving the lady to come up with a story to cover all of the damage and the unconsious men. It was about time we left and got home.

We got home to the bar and the first thing Izumo and Yata did was have Anna start looking for the white haired boy. "It might be a little while. I'm sorry." Anna said as she started looking for the bastard. "That's fine. Wake me up when you find him." I said tiredly as I lay down on the couch that was part of the booth in the bar. When I woke up, Yata was shaking me to wake me up so we could find the white-haired boy. I shot up and we skated outside. "So, where did Anna say he was?" I asked as we skated across the massive bridge towards the island that held the massive school on it. Surely that couldn't be the place. "That 'Ashinaka High School' up ahead apparently. He must be a student there." Yata muttered as we kept skating. "A school huh? I wonder what it's like..." I muttered. I've never been to a school.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own K-Project or any of the characters. I do however, own Camilla.

_Chapter 4_

We got to the school and stood in the entrance. This place was huge! "So this is where that piece of shit is." Yata muttered. Those gates were guarded so we'd need a pass to get through. "Just you wait...I'll tear you apart..." Yata muttered to himself. He was still fuming that one boy could cause this much trouble and then pretend nothing happened. Yata tried to walk past the gates only for them not to move. "What the hell?" he muttered. "You need a pass to get through, genius." I told him, settling on one of the benches. "Looks like we'll just have to wait for someone to come walking in." I added, sighing and stretching as I laid down on the bench. Sure enough, some kids walking by us got their PDAs stolen. "So we can get in with these? What a pain in the ass!" Yata complained. We switched them to 'Guest' and skated through the gates.

The first thing Yata started doing was interogating several of the guys that he just so happened to walk past asking, 'Have you seen this man?' over and over. They usually ran away without telling him though. I laughed girlishly and skated over to a group of boys with the picture of the guy we were looking for on the PDA I'd stolen. "Hey boys, have you seen this guy anywhere?" I asked with the rebellish tone that seemed to lure in boys like seagulls to a cracker. "I'm sorry sweetheart but I'm afraid not. We can go check the dorms if you'd like." the leader said in a lusty tone. "Um, how about no." I muttered when he finally realized who it was. This was the same guy from the time we tried to kill the Black Dog. He immediately took off running and I smirked. "Aw, I thought he loved me!" I laughed before walking back over to Yata who hadn't had any luck either. "Thanks guys!" I called back making one of them keel over and faint.

We kept this up for about another half an hour before we went outside and Yata started interogating these two kids. "Take a good look, you! You shifted your eyes, didn't you?! You know this guy, don't you?! Where is he damn it?!" Yata began. I just stood back and watched before feeling someone's eyes on me. I scanned the area discreetly before seeing a bend in some blinds nearby. They snapped back shut as soon as my eyes landed on them. My eyes narrowed and I watched as Yata kept interogating kids all over the place. We hit a few dead ends since the place was like mini city. "Shit! Another dead end!" Yata fumed when we ran into about the fifth one. "Yata, this place is huge! This isn't going to work just running around and hoping it doesn't end in a dead end." I told him. "Shut up! I don't want to waste another second! I have to avenge Totsuka-san!" Yata said as we stalked around some more.

I just stayed silent as he mumbled to himself. We turned around to see two girls who'd seen us. "Hey! You two! Come here! We need to ask you something!" I called to them. "U-Uh sure." the girls came over and Yata was extremely nice to them. That's only because he was gay and he felt the need to be. I don't really know why. I blame it on the gay. "So, uh, have you seen this guy anywhere?" I asked as I showed the girls the picture of the white-haired boy. "I-I'm sorry. We haven't seen him before." one of the girls said before bowing and running off. "You've been talking to nothing but guys Yata. You on the hunt or something?" I asked. He blushed and knocked me upside the head. "N-No! To find a guy, you ask guys!" Yata explained with a red face.

"Still can't get yourself laid, huh?" we heard a familiar voice and whipped around. "You bastard...Saruhiko!" Yata muttered. I growled slightly but kept my ground. "How unexpected! Why are you here? Oh! It was Anna huh? But Kusanagi-san wouldn't send you here to ask questions. My guess is that you acted on your own again, huh, Misaki? And what about the ever so pretty Camilla? You dragged her into this huh? You never change." Saru began talking, frustrating the both of us even though a light blush dusted my cheeks from his 'pretty' comment. "Shut the fuck up and don't talk about my sister! And don't go calling me by my first name! Or even talk about us like you know us! You traitor!" Yata yelled. "Can you blame me though? In the end, I wasn't like you and the others. Leaving was inevitable." Saru told us.

"You're damn right it was! You're not like us!" Yata yelled back. "Yata, don't..." I muttered. "So Misaki, how'd you two manage to sneak in here?" Saru asked. "Huh? None of your business!" Yata yelled. "The Security Level is high here. Where are your passes? Show them to me, Misaki!" Saru began teasing, ticking my brother off. "It's none of your business! And don't call me by my first name. Gives me the creeps." Yata muttered. "Oh yeah...you hate being called by that name. Mi..sa..ki!" he finished with a smirk. "That's it. You asked for it..." Yata muttered as his aura started growing. "Yata! Remember what Kusanagi said?! Don't let Suoh's capture be in vain! What good would fighting Saru here do?! We'll only get in trouble and then what?! We'll be right back where we started!" I yelled, making him relax and unclench his fists.

"Mikoto-san eh? That man seems to have lost his edge. After all, he went to jail _so_ willingly. Guess it means he's grown up. You both could learn from him. Both Cammy and Mi..sa..ki!" Saru smirked as Yata threw down his skateboard and I powered up my aura, starting the slow pulse. I really didn't know if I could beat Saru even with Yata but we at least had to try. "Saru! Get ready to die, bastard!" both Yata and I yelled at the same time. Saru only smirked and laughed like a derranged maniac before drawing his sword. "Fushimi...emergency battle!" he exclaimed as he put it in the Blue Clan's customary starting position. Both Yata and I started skating towards him, leaving sparks of our power in our wake. Yata's first attack was easily dodged by Saru and pinkish flames immediately burst from Yata as he began attacking.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own K-Project or any of the characters. I do however, own Camilla.

_Chapter 5_

He was attacking blindly and he wasn't waiting for me. This was meant to be one of our 'skatter' battles where we confuse our opponent by keeping a constant rate of attackes coming at them. Then, when they get comfortable with the rate, we do something spontanious and kill them. I let a fifteen percent pulse start going in time with our attacks and Saru immediately started paying more attention to me. Yata noticed this and made a gigantic flaming tornado out of the red magic only for Saru to stab right through it without getting burned, almost hitting my brother. Yata jumped out of the remaining flames and knocked the glasses off of Saru's face as he kept going. Saru was still paying more attention to me than Yata and it was starting to freak me out.

He took a strike at me with his sword which I easily dodged. He KNEW my fighting style was hand-to-hand combat and he wasn't going to let me get near him. I could kill him if I got that close. If only I had a sword. I was in fencing back when we went to highschool and before we were taken in by Suoh. My brother kept trying to distract him but it really wasn't any use. Saru was focused entirely on me. They came to standstill with Yata using his skateboard to block Saru's sword. They broke apart and Yata sat on his skateboard as it slowly rolled back from the force. "Not as sharp as you used to be, Saru." Yata told him with a small smirk. Saru, however, had an insane smile on his face as he picked up his glasses and put them back on. "No..." Saru muttered with that smile still on his face.

"I've become stronger than I was. Much stronger." he said as his blue-gray eyes focused on me. Yata became infuriated and skated right at him, ready to kill. "Bullshit!" he yelled, jumping up on his skateboard, intending to land on Saru. Saru blocked it with his sword and threw him across the patio. He skated back and they fought hand-to-hand for about a second before Yata skated back again and began skating around Saru in fast circles. "What's the matter, Saru?!" Yata yelled smugly. I saw Saru pull something out his pocket and he threw them nonchalantly at my brother who put his arms up in defense. Yata fell and rolled off his skateboard, sending him flying and rolling across the place. I watched as he completely summersaulted before coming to a standstill with his aura pulsing around him. There was a dagger embedded in his shoulder and he was cringing with pain.

All the while, Saru just laughed. "Didn't I tell you? I've acquired even more power since leaving Suoh Mikoto's side. This is the proof!" Saru told us as he held his weapons with his arms crossed in front of his chest. His daggers became surrounded in the red aura of the Red Clan while the sword was envelopped in the blue of the Blue Clan. "That traitor..." I muttered as I watched Yata yank the dagger from his shoulder. To switch sides was enough. But to use the power of our own clan against us?! I growled and ignited the flames in my fists, ignoring my brother as he told me not to take Saru alone. The flames came out of the back of my fists and were as hot as miniature torches. They were about three inches long but they could easily burn a hole in somebody's flesh and leave it at boiling point at least five seconds after I've released contact. They were dangerous and the best part, I invented them by myself.

I take pride in knowing I've been able to take Suoh's teachings and create something of my own. I've killed so many people like this and every time, it's been excructiating for them and they died slowly and painfully while I just laughed. And, as a bonus, Saru had no idea that I could actually handle them now. When he left, I was still burning my hands on accident. Now, now I can kill him with the move he always doubted me being able to use. I smirked and began dodging his sword, getting closer and closer to him. The one thing that we actually had in common that we've never acknowledged. Our thirst for blood. And I think he's just now realized how insane I really am. I managed to get a hit in and it left a charred mark on his _blue_ jacket. A nice, eight inch, burn across his left shoulder where our Red Clan mark was.

I smirked at the effects of the pulse. He'd lost his composure long ago and was already sweating and growling. I jumped back just as a very sharp Blue power cut between us. "That's enough!" I heard a female voice from the souce. It was that good-for-nothing second in command. "Big boobed bitch..." I muttered as extinguished the torches and crossed my arms. Saru had a look of distaste on his face. Don't tell me he was ENJOYING getting his ass beaten! "That's enough, you two!" the lady repeated. "Put away your sword!" she commanded Saru. He didn't do anything. "Fushimi! What do you think you're doing out here in broad daylight? Did you forget where we are right now?!" she started ranting and Saru only looked at the ground a little to his right, clenching his teeth. He'd seriously thought he'd be able to finish this!

"Hey! You two! You're subordinates of the Red King's militant faction, Yata Misaki and Camilla Fierce, are you not?" she asked as she scanned us up and down. "You wield a skateboard and your sister is specially trained in hand-to-hand combat on skates. You both serve as the vanguards of Team HOMRA. You go by the name of 'Yatagarasu' and you go by 'Cam' or to those who fear you, it's 'Ms. Fierce.' Camilla had her name changed after joining HOMRA from Camilla Yata to help with missions. You're both twins yet you look nothing alike. We've been warned about you two." she explained and Yata began speaking. "We know about you too." Yata told her before looking at me. I shrugged and smirked slightly. I was basically the database for the both of us. Yata never listens when Izumo tells us who to look out for so I listen and let him know when we run into them.

"The Blue King's right-hand woman, Awashima Seri. Also know as 'The Heartless Woman.'" I said with crossed arms. She got a rather displeased look on her face as she muttered just loud enough for us to hear. "Though, the only person who calls me by that name is the owner of a certain bar." she muttered. I laughed out loud while Yata just stood there like an idiot. "Anyway, I cannot condone your presence here. But, unfortunatly, there's too much to lose if I make an issue of it here. I wonder if you three could postpone your match." she said as she faced us and her face gained a 'you better say okay or it'll cost you' look. "He started it." Yata snapped. "Is that so? Perhaps I didn't make myself clear. You WILL postone your match. Comply immediately! Was that better?" she asked.

I sighed and grabbed Yata's good arm, turning him around so I could see his bad arm. He tried to protest but I pulled the gauze out of my cargo pants pocket before he could do anything. "Sit." I told him before looking at the woman. "We don't have any reason to obey you, Blues." I told her as Yata sat down. I took my pocket knife and cut a square out of his shirt around the stab before tearing it off to reveal the bloody mess. It was pretty bad but Yata had been through worse. "Your king...all he does is complain about how bad the food is, finishes up, and then goes to sleep like a baby. He's quite a piece of work." the Awashima said. I ignored her, thinking she was trying to guilt trip us into following her orders but Yata tensed, making the wound bleed even more than it was.

I wrapped the gauze around his arm before taking out one of those reusable and stretchy band-aid things and wrapping that around his arm to keep the gauze secure on his arm and keep pressure on it so he didn't die of blood loss. "Mikoto-san..." Yata muttered before blushing and looking another way. I took the bloody square of his shirt and shoved it in my pocket before we got up. "You better treat that when you get home." Awashima told us, though it was more directed at me. "I would have done so just now but you see, I ran out of Neosporin last week when this idiot decided to skate off of a building. Only I can get away with that." I told her sarcastically as I patted his head as if he were my younger brother. He swatted my arm away before taking his skateboard and skating to the front of the school.

I only smiled sadly. He always did that when I was nice to him in public. "Is it okay to let him go?" one of the guys asked Awashima in a hushed voice. "We have no choice." Awashima muttered back before noticing I was still here and was putting everything back in my pockets. "You know, there's an open spot in Scepter 4. You would fit in nicely." she said and I glared in Saru's direction. "No thanks. I'd rather not hang around monkeys and military trained buzz kills." I said before skating off, watching as Saru got a nice little scolding. Good, he deserved it.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: The chapters have been running along the episodes if you haven't noticed so since episode of K Project is pretty much just flashbacks of HOMRA's life back when Totsuka was still with them, I did a flashback chapter. But hey, if you don't wanna read it, it's fine with me. It's just a flashback of Camilla's memories with Totsuka and the rest of HOMRA before Totsuka died. It doesn't include the death since I put that in the Prologue.

Disclaimer: I do not own K-Project or any of the characters. I do however, own Camilla.

_Chapter 6_

_Flashback Chapter_

_Saru, Yata, and I had all gotten out of school one day around a year ago and we had no idea what to do with our free time since our parents didn't really care about us. Saru managed to get enough money for a coke but he was pretty much keeping it to himself so Yata played his video game while I just took out my sketch book and started drawing the people walking by. A group of people caught my eye as they walked towards us in a gang formation. The guy in the front was definitly the leader. He had red hair and he was smoking as he was looking at everything around him. Yata stole the bottle of coke from Saru, took a swig, then threw it in the direction of the gang. The guy in the front caught it and held it up making Yata gulp. "Mikoto, don't scare the kids." one of the guys in the front told the leader. "Who're you calling scared?!" both Yata and I shot out at him. Before we knew it, we were part of the gang. I got my first pair of roller skates and was taught how to use them while Yata got obsessed with his skateboard. Soon enough, we were making and breaking fights on skates and skateboards. Suoh began teaching me all about hand-to-hand combat since I had abnormal control over my power. _

_We were all hanging out at the HOMRA bar three months ago. Back in the good ole days when we didn't care what happened to us, as long as we were together. Totsuka was attempting a simple olly on Yata's skateboard but he kept letting the board go without him and we'd all laugh at him. He had many odd talents but using a skateboard wasn't one of them. "Mr. Totsuka, you suck! You did it all wrong! You need to go bam! Then flip." Yata said as he used his arms as a demonstration. I was a little more kind back then and that was when Yata and I used to argue all the time. "It's alright Tatara. Try it one more time." I told him with a small smile. "I'm sorry. I don't understand exactly what Yata is saying." he told me. "Here, give it to me. I'll show you." I told him as I bent down to get the skateboard. "But you're wearing skates!" he said as I got it ready. "So? I've done this plenty of times!" I told him. Yata nodded with a smirk. He knew what I was going to do. _

_I was going to do more than just an Olly. That was for sure. I put it down with a smirk as I did the Olly before accomplishing an extra flip. I landed on the skateboard and smirked as Tatara watched me in awe. "Cut it out, you guys! Play with your skateboard outside!" Izumo snapped from behind the counter. "Okay, try it again. It's just an Olly." I said as I passed the board back to Tatara. "Okay Mr. Totsuka, you have to stomp on this end really hard or it won't ever get in the air! Stomp it hard!" Yata said as he held the board for Tatara. "Like this?" Tatara asked as he barely pushed down on the end and also did it in the wrong direction. "No, not sideways! Back and forth as you go up! Stomp hard on the back like this!" Yata said as he showed Tatara where to stomp. _

_"I got it! I got it!" Tatara said with a small laugh. "Ready...go!" Yata yelled as everyone directed their attention at Tatara. Tatara tried but only ended up with the skateboard sliding out from under him and he landed on his rear. "Haha! You suck at this Mr. Totsuka!" Yata laughed. "Look who's talking, Yata! You suck at Sevens!" Tatara shot back. "Huh? What about you Mr. Totsuka? That's what happens when a guy who likes old-dude hobbies like bonsai wants to learn how to skateboard!" Yata said as he pointed at Tatara with a mocking look on his face. "I enjoy trying lots of different things. Which reminds me... I bought an old-style movie camera." Tatara said with a little pride in his voice. Of course, Yata attempted to squish it. _

_"Just take videos with your phone." Yata told him. "It just isn't the same. I've been shooting a lot of clips. I'll show them to you sometime." Tatara said as he made a gesture as if he were filming with a camera. Anna walked over to him and he looked down at her. "Your song. Aren't you going to sing?" Anna asked. "Anna's such a good kid. Did you hear that? There's a young lady here who's heart's been captivated by one of my hobbies!" Tatara began dramatically. "You're making too big a deal out of it..." Yata told him. I just smiled and clapped. "I want to hear it too!" I said as I skated over to one of the bar stools one seat down from Suoh and sat down. Tatara smiled at me and got his guitar before sitting down in the seat next to me. He strummed the guitar a few times before getting into a rythm. _

_"At the crossroad where thousands of lives come and go every day, that's where we met, you and I." The song immediately put everyone in a good, calm mood which left me humming along and watching as my long-time crush sang. "Those good old days, when we fooled around and laughed together..." he kept singing before finally finishing the song. I smiled and wrapped by arms around his neck from behind, peeking my head over his shoulder. My brother shot a glare at me and I stuck my tongue out. He sure had a bit of a brother complex when it came to me hanging around guys. _But, that's one of the things I loved about him and that I never truly wanted to change. We were just kids back then so it was no more than a game. But, I think that the game board's been thrown away and it's time to face reality. Tatara was gone and I had missed my chance. Then he left me with those words. Those words that I always heard every time Tatara's name was mentioned. _I love you..._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own K-Project or any of the characters. I do however, own Camilla.

_Chapter 7_

I looked around the bar when we got back. My eyes landed on our board that we kept in the corner. It had all the pictures of our good old days on it. But it also brought up so many painful memories. I turned away before sitting down on one of the bar stools watching Izumo clean and obsess over his bar counter. I got bored of this as it got dark and I didn't want to sleep so I told Izumo I was going out for a little while before skating down the street. I noticed some lights going off in a nearby soccer stadium and decided to go see what was going on since there wasn't a game going on tonight. It was all in random flashes which caught my attention and made me more curious as I sped up. I quickly skated my way to the top of the bleachers where no one would see me only to see Kuroh and the Blue King fighting it out in the middle. "What in the world?" I heard myself mutter as I sat down to enjoy the show. The Blue King pulled Kuroh close to him before Kuroh pushed himself back and attempted to hit Munakata only to get smacked across the face for his troubles.

I smirked. That was how the Blue King rolled. "Didn't you hear me? I told you to draw your sword." Munakata told Kuroh as he pulled off some incredible moves, trying to hit the Blue King. He only ended up getting held up in the air by his head. He reached for the sword and Munakata smirked. "That's more like it." he said. Kuroh's hand then retracted from the sword again as he glared down at the king. "What's this?" Munakata asked. "Such a disobedient child." Munakata said with that smirk on his face. Kuroh yanked himself from the Blue King's grip and jumped back slightly before bringing his hand around to hit Munakata. I laughed slightly. The efforts were futile! I watched as Kuroh kept fighting, all the while laughing to myself. The Blue King had started using his sheathed sword to block Kuroh's attacks with a mocking smile on his face before he knocked Kuroh's back with it, almost making him lose his footing.

"If you insist on being so stubborn, you leave me no choice." Munakata said as he started trying to stab Kuroh with the STILL sheathed sword. I almost fell off the bleachers laughing as the Blue King got under Kuroh and used his sword to flip Kuroh over and onto the ground. He twirled the sword before slipping it back into his belt with an amused hmph. Kuroh dragged himself up and swayed around as the Blue King began speaking in a mocking tone of voice. "Mr. Yatogami, what do you say we end this game?" I watched from here and saw Kuroh wipe off a trail of blood from the corner of his mouth before proceeding to charge Munakata. "I refuse!" Kuroh yelled as he began running. He was knocked to the ground as soon as he was within hitting range of the Blue King and the momentum from his charge left him sliding forward in the grass. He stopped and just lay there on the ground, cringing.

I smirked devilishly and sat on the edge of my seat as Munakata towered over Kuroh, his shadow covering the poor guy as the Blue King used his foot to press Kuroh's left arm into his back meanwhile pressing Kuroh's right hand into his stomach. "Now then. Let's get to the subject at hand. You showed magnificent self-sacriifice against me. That young man... Is he the master you serve now? The Colorless King. The Seventh, and weakest king. He is not a powerful presence alone, but he is the wild card who could tip the balance of power between the kings. In other words..." Munakata began as he leaned down to get close to Kuroh's head. "...he is the one person I need to be most wary of." Was this guy gay or something? He must have some sort of man crush on Kuroh. "That young man is the new Colorless King who will replace Ichigen Miwa. Am I correct?" he asked Kuroh before he slowly got up, grinding Kuroh's head into the ground. "Answer me." Munakata insisted.

"Master Ichigen told me to vet that man." Kuroh ground out. "Oh? And what is your verdict?" The Blue King asked as he let Kuroh go and hit him in the stomach, sending him back a few steps. "I will not let anyone lay a hand on him until I make that decision." Kuroh snapped. I was covering my mouth, trying to stiffle my laughter. Did he seriously just back talk the Blue King?! Did he want a death wish?! "I see. That might have been his plan from the start." he said as he pointed his sheathed sword at Kuroh's neck. "Remaining neither good nor evil. As long as he maintains that ambiguous position, he can keep the 'Black Dog,' Kuroh Yatogami, as his bodyguard. He could not ask for a more powerful pawn. Using that young female Strain, deceiving you and the people around him would be a simple matter. All of us might be puppets in that young man's scheme. Wouldn't you agree?" the Blue King asked as he held Kuroh's head up and brought his face closer to Kuroh's. I couldn't help but think that Munakata had a good point.

"You have a point. He's constantly laughing like a fool and everything that comes out of his mouth is a lie. That's the sort of fellow he is." Kuroh replied back. "Is that man worth risking your life for?" Munakata asked as he leaned back, instead choosing to just tower over Kuroh. Kuroh's face only softened slightly and when Munakata noticed, his face broke into a grin. That grin was wiped off of his face and my laughing ceased when the lights on them turned off and instead focused on that white-haired idiot. "Oh? Did you forget something?" Munakata asked with a smug smirk. I instantly wanted a bag of popcorn. This was just like some sort of drama. "You fool! Why'd you come back?!" Kuroh yelled only to get hit in the head by the Blue King's sheathed sword. "Well, I guess I can't just leave my friends behind, can I?" the kid asked with that damn innocent smile.

I wanted to lunge down there and kill him right then and there but something was telling me not to. "I see. So you came back to share your fate together. That is a noble gesture. But meaningless." Munakata told him as he adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "No. You see, it's not meaningless. You see... Kuroh, I'm sorry! I've been lying to you all this time! The truth is...this is who I am." he said as he took his hands and held them out, a glowing sword appearing before expanding and floating in the air above his head. I couldn't believe my eyes! It was another Sword of Damocles! That meant...that meant that he was the Colorless King! I felt myself going down the bleachers before I knew what I was doing. I was slowly creeping through the darkness towards him. I could see a slight flicker for a fraction of a second in the Sword of Damocles that hung over him. So, it was that Strain's work. He was lying to get Kuroh out of this. I wanted to see how this played out.

He suddenly let out a wave of power and I just let it go past knowing it was only a sensory overload that Strain was causing. I wasn't going to reveal myself. I looked back at the field to see Kuroh stand up and punch Munakata. I would have laughed again if this situation weren't involving me now. I looked at all the exits as the kid disappeared in a flash of light and I saw Kuroh leave through one of them as the lights all shut off. I slipped past all the Blues and skated down the same exit, following the flashes of power up ahead and the trail of unconscious Blues. He ended up in an alley with the kid and the Strain so I stayed hidden around the corner. I felt like I was observing something really important. I don't know why, but I wasn't letting my rage engulf me and control my actions at the moment. I felt almost...calm. I'll admit, it was a strange feeling.

Kuroh was panting as he slid down the wall. "Hey! Are you okay?!" the kid asked frantically. "It's not serious. I'll be fine in two minutes." Kuroh told him. The boy looked up in the sky where the fake Sword of Damocles had been and smiled slightly. "Say, Neko? You were amazing back there. Those people in blue were amazing too. But the way you cleared the sky and then changed the scenery with lots of people showing up was just amazing. And on top of that, you saved us." the boy told the girl who was wearing nothing more than a coat which barely covered anything. I almost gagged at how the boy was being so sentimental. "I-I don't know what you're talking about..." she muttered and she seemed to glance in my direction. Did she know I was there? "What the Blue leader said about interfering with people's perceptions. Was that what he was talking about?" he asked the Strain who looked a little stressed.

"Her powers aren't limited to visual and auditory hallucinations. Her power to manipulate perception can even play with a person's memory." Kuroh told the boy. My eyes widened. This suddenly got a lot more dangerous. If they found me, I could have my memory wiped! "Huh? What do you mean?" the boy asked. Oh my god! Was this guy a complete dumbass?! "This girl can create false memories in people, and make people who've met for the first time believe they're old friends." Kuroh explained and the kid seemed to zone out for a second before putting a hand behind his head and scratching it. "Oh. I see now. It's all finally coming together. Okay, then. Neko. Fix this amnesia thing right now. That way, we'll know for sure if I'm that evil king you're chasing after." the boy told Kuroh as he smiled sadly.

"If I find out that you are the evil king, it means I will slay you on the spot." Kuroh said. I snapped slightly. This kid was dying by my hand, not the Black Dog's. I rolled out and frowned slightly, watching as they all tensed up. "I will also kill you if I find out you're the man who killed Tatara. I will NOT let my lover's murderer live to walk this planet." I muttered as I sat down, putting my empty hands in the air to prove I wouldn't hurt them as I looked up at them. All three of them had various looks of shock and terror on their faces. The kid finally let his shock go and he smiled slightly, holding out a hand to help me up. I slapped it away and got up before leaning on the wall instead. Kuroh got over his shock and Neko hid behind the boy before Kuroh turned to the boy. "Your life is at stake. If not from me, but from her. Calm down and think it over." Kuroh told him.

"I am calm! I mean it." the boy told him before looking at me. I guess I was still involved in this discussion. "Can I have your name? I just realized that after all this time I didn't know your name." the boy asked as he scratched the back of his head chuckling nervously. Ah, there it was. That 'jump at anything that sets you off' complex every Red Clan member had. "Camilla Fierce." I snapped, again slapping his outstretched hand. "I'm Yashiro but you can call me Shiro." he told me before Kuroh gained his attention. "At any rate, I'm okay with discussing this after we've successfully escaped from here." he glanced at me before quickly adding, "We don't want those Blue Clan members getting ahold of us while we're discussing this." I stared down at my skates as Shiro contemplated it. He gave us a sad smile before speaking. "I'm tired of doing things that way. 'At any rate' this or 'for the time being' that. If we keep putting this off like we have been, we'll have nowhere to go next. Unless we settle this right here, we can't move on." Shion began this long monologue and I inwardly groaned.

"How should I put this? Regardless of who I was in the past or what I did, I feel that the 'me' of the present should take responsibility." Shiro told us and I growled. 'Hell yeah you'll be taking responsibility if it was you. Prepare for a world of pain. I've studied at least fifty different types of torture that can be inflicted without the use of equipment and can end you easily.' I thought. "Such commendable words. They don't match you." Kuroh told Shiro, making him laugh before Kuroh put his head down. "Fine." Kuroh muttered. I was a little more than bugged being here but that only meant I was going to jump out of my skin when I got a call on my watch. I shushed everyone and put a bored look on my face. It was my brother.


	9. Chapter 9

Warning: This chapter is specifically why it's rated T. Lots of cussing, some drinking, and well...more cussing. It's pretty much cussing in every other sentence towards the end of the chapter. I think that Camilla's personality will just involve a lot of cussing so I guess this warning applies to the chapters after it. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own K-Project or any of the characters. I do however, own Camilla.

_Chapter 8_

"Where are you?! You've been gone for hours and we've all been worried about you ever since we heard about the whole Blue fiasco going on at that fucking soccer stadium! They saw the brat and said he had a Sword of Damocles which puts him as the Colorless King! AND Anna's been waiting for her playmate when she fell asleep so you better get your ass down here before the sun rises so she doesn't think you abandoned her!" he yelled through. I smirked at his anger. "I'll be there. Don't worry. Just make sure Izumo's got a strawberry daiquiri ready for me when I get there. It's been a long night." I told him before sighing to add dramatic effect to it. "Alright but I'm not helping you lay down when you're drunk. And don't forget to take off your skates before getting drunk. We don't want you hit your head on Izumo's bar again. That would lead to us both being kicked out and left to sleep on the curb again. Now hurry up and get whatever the fuck you need to get done finished and get your ass down here!" he finished before hanging up abruptly.

I sighed and glared at the looks everyone was giving me. Kuroh and Neko decided to leave it alone but Shiro seemed to seriously want the distraction. "Who was that?" he asked. "My twin brother." I muttered. "Oh, that guy we saw you with last time you tried to kill Kuroh? You two look nothing alike!" Shiro said and Kuroh sighed. "Let's please get back to business." he said as he held his hand over his sword, ready to swipe. I ignited the dagger-like flames in my fists and got ready to strike. "Okay then, it's set." Shiro said as he turned to Neko. "Do it Neko." he insisted. "Undo your spell completely. No tricks." Kuroh also pushed. She clenched her eyes shut and I almost growled, muttering under my breath. "Undo the fucking spell." I muttered quietly knowing she couldn't hear it. But from the glares I got from Kuroh and Shiro, I guess they heard it.

But then we were all envelopped into Shiro's memories as they rewinded too fast for me to memorize. Then it was like we were in a movie theater watching it on a projector. _Falling. Shiro's eyes were glued to the sky which had small clouds and the stars were still showing in it. Sunset in the evening or sunrise in the morning were the only times I could guess it could possibly be. He crashed through a roof and landed on something and a meow was heard. Shiro slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and the little white cat across the room started freaking out. "Hi, who are you? Oh...I must have frightened you. I'm sorry." he said as he scratched the back of his head. The little cat calmed down and Shiro offered for it to jump in his lap. It took the offer and he began petting it. The door opened, startling him from his thoughts as a girl that Yata and I saw strode in. "I thought I heard a loud noise just now..." she muttered before noticing Shiro. "What? Who?! Are you human?!" she began asking as she noticed it was him who fell through the ceiling. _

_"Uh hi." he said with a slight wave and a sheepish grin. _I had to keep myself from scoffing. He should have just ran. That's what I would have done. _"Are you all right? Who are you? Where are you from?" she asked. He took a contemplating look on his face. _He seriously had to think about this? _"Uh...I'm..." he began muttering. The cat seemed to focus somewhere in the room before there was the telltale 'meow' in the air that said she'd done something. "Yashiro Isana." he answered almost immediately. "Yashiro Isana?" she muttered before she jumped up as she seemed to remember something. "That's right...Isana-kun! What are you doing here? Let me guess...You were trying to avoid helping out with the school festival preparations!" she said as if they were good friends and have been for years. _Butthey just met didn't they? I almost facepalmed myself. 'That's what Kuroh was talking about earlier, dumbass!' I reminded myself. That cat was Neko and Neko could affect people's memories.

_"Is that what I was doing?" Shiro asked. "Huh? Whoa! How'd that hole get up there?!" she asked, suddenly interested in the hole in the ceiling that Shiro had come from. "Hole? I don't know." Shiro told her. "Hole?! Don't play dumb!" the girl yelled_ before it sounded like...it sounded like an old video camera slowing down and the screen went blank. "Huh, is that all?!" Shiro asked frantically. I was just trying to get the sound out of my head. It sounded exactly like Tatara's old camera he used to carry around with him although it was a smaller sound and a lot quieter. "What about my memories before that?" Shiro continued questioning. "This is where it all started! You were on the ground. You fell from the sky!" she told him. I scoffed. That couldn't be it. She must have locked away his memories before then. There must of been a reason he fell from the damn sky.

"He fell to ground?" Kuroh asked, sounded just as perplexed as I was feeling. Neko nodded. "I was the first one to find you! I found you! That's why you're mine! Shiro is Neko's Shiro!" Neko began as she ran around whatever mind theater this was. "You can't bring back memories before you found me? That's the part I want to know." Shiro told her and she suddenly looked crestfallen. "If you found out, wouldn't you disappear? Wouldn't you no longer be Shiro?" she asked. "Don't worry. I'm your Shiro, right?" Shiro reassured which almost made me gag but it got the job done. "Okay... I'll try!" she told him as it kept going. He was hanging on the edge of something. There was maniacal laughter.I couldn't believe my eyes as I saw a foot come close to Shiro's hands. The man had long, silver hair and was dressed nicely. It looked as if...as if they were in a blimp! But I only knew one person who looked like that and lived in a blimp! My eyes widened. It couldn't be! "Bye!" he said smugly before kicking Shiro out. My suspicions were correct. They had been in a blimp. I bit my bottom lip as Shiro brought us all out of the memory.

I slowly backed away in fear. What had made the nice king I'd heard so many stories about so cruel?! "N-No! This is too dangerous! I have to tell Suoh!" I muttered to myself and everyone turned to me. "What?! Who was that?!" Shiro asked me frantically before looking up into the sky. Sure enough, there was the blimp. I covered my mouth in shock before igniting my flaming aura, getting Shiro, Kuroh, and Neko to back off. "Suoh! He has to hear this! This can't be true!" I cried to myself. Suoh was the one who told Anna and I the stories of the other kings. He would be the one to know. And if Suoh wasn't home yet, I'd tackle Izumo until he told me something. I covered my ears when I thought I'd heard that familiar 'meow' and I growled at Neko. "If you dare mess with my memory, everything here would have been a waste and I'd kill you." I growled out before glaring at all of them.

Shiro seemed amused that I was so tense and Kuroh seemed to understand while Neko just scratched her head like an idiot. "I'm sorry Camilla. That's not how we do things. You can go ahead and go and if it helps any, you can tell everyone what's going on." Shiro told me and I nodded before skating down the road. I got back to HOMRA bar and all the lights were mostly off but I could see Yata outside, leaning against the wall. He saw me and ran over to me, grabbing my arm and dragging me inside where Izumo was holding a strawberry daiquiri mocking me. "Where have you been?! Everyone's been worried since you weren't coming back! Especially Anna! We had everyone spend the night elsewhere so we could deal with this and not worry about them destroying everything! And then with the chaos with the Blues at the soccer stadium!" Yata ranted before crossing his arms and looking at the ground to his right.

Izumo sighed. "He's right. Everyone was seriously worried and we'd even sent Kamamoto and Bando out to look for you. They came back saying they checked all your favorite skate parks and electronics stores and then we were seriously worried. That's why...that's why you'll be grounded from heading out on your own or after dark. You'll always be with Yata if you head out but either way, you're not going anywhere at night for two months." he said as he handed me the strawberry daiquiri. "And, don't hate me for this, but you're also grounded from any alcohol for six months. Either way, you shouldn't be drinking any but I've been lenient. That's your last one for six months." he said and I brought the drink to my lips but before I drank any, I put it back on the counter. Why the hell haven't I explained myself?! Good god something's wrong with me.

"Well, you see, I was off doing some spying. Do you have any idea what was going on in the soccer stadium? I do! The Black Dog was getting his ass beaten by the Blue King himself! AND Shiro's not the Colorless King. He's got himself a Strain that can affect your senses and make you see things! The Sword of Damocles flickered. I got curious and followed Kuroh out and when I did, I found out that kid had fake memories planted by that damn Strain and when they sorted through all of it, the only god damn memory he had was getting kicked out of the Silver King's blimp! So yeah, there's my reason! If I'm going to get into any deep shit, it's gonna be cause I sound like I'm crazy, not because I was out past fucking dark!" I yelled, taking a nice, long gulp out of the daiquiri. "If you don't believe me, you can go check the school's gym on that island! There's a hole in the ceiling from where the damn kid landed and I'm pretty sure you can get a story out of those Blues too!" I told them before downing the rest of the bottle.

Izumo and Yata looked shocked and I glared at Yata. "I would have brought you along but you were injured AND for god's sake, have you ever taken this kid out on a stealth mission?" I asked Izumo. He shook his head. "It's hell! Constantly blowing our damn cover and getting into fights! So no, I didn't bring him but I would have if I knew all this shit was gonna go down. So, any questions for the lunatic?!" I asked. Izumo sighed and rubbed his temples. "Are you sure that's what you heard?" he asked. "Take this seriously!" Yata snapped. "I'm as fucking serious as Totsuka's death." I ground out and they realized how far I was taking this. "I'll look into it. Is there anything else we need to know?" Izumo asked. "The kid's memories are extremely limited to everything a normal kid does in school plus all the stuff that's going on now. The Black Dog wants to kill him if he's evil and he will as soon he hears one evil word out of the boy. He was seriously kicked out of Weismann's blimp and he crashed into the gym at the school. All the people there kept saying they had no idea who he was because it wasn't their memories to begin with. The Strain had played with them and they only knew who the kid was when the Strain was present so he basically doesn't exist to anyone. He's not easy to find so we'll have to look for him ourselves." I told them.

"Wait, does this mean I'm still grounded?" I asked after a few seconds. "No, I guess it doesn't. Sorry Cam, you just seriously worried us." Izumo said before cleaning out the daiquiri glass. "Good. I need about three more of those so I can forget this whole night ever fucking happened." I muttered. Izumo sighed. "One more. That's where I draw the line. If anything, we kind of need you to remember so don't go drinking away all your problems." Izumo said as he slid me another glass for when I was finished with this one. "Fine. I'm going to bed after this. It's been a long night." I mumbled as I started sipping on the daquiri. My eyes loosely gazed over to the guitar in the corner of the room. It was actually starting to get dusty from not being used. It was Tatara's after all. He was the only one who played. Well, besides me. He taught me when Yata and I first came in to HOMRA. I snatched it off it's rack and dusted it off. I began playing a familiar tune and I began softly singing along, not noticing the tears that threatened to go down my face.

Yata sat down next to me with his head down. It was a sign of respect when it came from him. Izumo also paused his constant cleaning to listen.

"Ikusen mono kosasuru michi de

Bokura wa deaeta

Massugu na mana zashi de

Mirai o misueteta

Nani ga okotte mo

Tomo ni arukeba

Nandai mono yuuki ga michi afure

Norikoe rareru

Mamorarete iru

Aka ni somatta yuuhi ni

Chikatta kotoba wa

Sepia no tsuki ni suikomarete yuku

Haruka musunda

Atsui kizuna

Douka towa ni.

Tsuzukimasu you ni..."

(At the crossroad where thousands of lives come and go every day

That's where we met,you and I

With an honest gaze we looked at the future full of longing

As long as we are together on the path we walk

We have play of courage to face our trials, overcome them,

and be protected.

The vows we uttered as the evening sun shone red

are being sucked up by moon of faded yellow

Our bond binds us from afar and yet we feel the warmth,

and I wish it would last forever.)

I began crying as I reached the end, not able to control myself. I missed him so much. I was surprised when Yata pulled me into a hug, one full of that familiar love only he could give me as my brother. "We're here with you every step of the way Cam. You know that. We'll avenge him and then we'll all be here, laughing like we used to." Yata whispered as he took the guitar and put it back on the rack. I stumbled over to the couch and laid down. Yata put a blanket over me and I fell into the darkness known as sleep. I mentally smirked. And Yata said he wouldn't help me get to bed when I got drunk.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Sorry! I know this chapter's short but I've been running the chapters along with the episodes and episode 9 didn't have a lot of HOMRA action so I didn't get to write much for this chapter. Either way, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own K-Project or any of the characters. I do however, own Camilla.

_Chapter 9_

The next day was normal with everyone in HOMRA searching and digging up possible leads that were hardly worth the effort until the darkness of night rolled in. But that night, there was an explosion in the sky soon after the Blues deployed all of their helicoptors in the direction of the Himmelreich. Then the blimp was falling in flames, exploding in midair, making all the helicoptors scatter. I'd skated to a nearby building to get a better look with Yata and sure enough, the blimp had exploded and all of the Blues were in a disarray. The helicoptors regrouped and took off the direction they came with the exception of one that seemed to have gone down with the blimp. I skated back to HOMRA and slipped inside, coming up to Yata. "Hey, wanna come check out this helicoptor that went down with Weismann's blimp? I'm soooo bored and I don't wanna go alone!" I whined and he threw down his skateboard before skating out with me in tow. "Of course I wanna go! Which way?" he asked excitedly. We'd been bored most of the day so this was going to be the highlight of the day no matter how boring this was. When Anna gasped as a marble on her table began to glow, we stopped and stared. "Mikoto..." she muttered. I guess that meant Suoh was coming back.

"Well, let's go meet him!" Yata said as he skated out the door with everyone following. Anna held out her arms and I picked her up, putting her on my shoulders. "Hold on tight." I told her before skating after everyone else. We went to the Blue territory to see a gigantic, red blast of fire explode into the air. "That's Mikoto-san!" Yata said as he sped up before stopping just outside the gate. All of us stopped and watched as he walked out of the smoke, making it look like he had just gotten back from a stroll around the block with how calm he was. We all greeted him with bows and I let Anna get off my shoulders. She really missed Suoh. He was like a father to her even if he didn't know that. She ran over to him and grabbed his hand, feeling secure. I smiled and looked over at my brother. He probably missed Suoh just as much as Anna did. Again, with the fatherly figure thing! I'd have to say that if anyone out of HOMRA represented my father, it would be Izumo. He did almost ground me after all.

"Boss? You finally found your target?" Izumo asked. Suoh glanced at all of us as if taking in any differences or changes from the last time he saw us. "He's at the school on the island." Suoh told us. Short and simple. But it still struck me as odd. Didn't that kid not have any memories of any of those events? Then it hit me! That damn Strain could have been lying the whole time! Along with those two, she could have given me an illusion and I would have never known! I felt my aura start to grow but I found myself suppressing it. Next time I see that kid, I'm going to give him the beating of a life time! I'll kill him and then kill myself just so I can go kill him again in the afterlife! I heard Yata start whooping and hollering. "I knew it! I thought so! Right Cam?!" he asked.

I grunted moodily before turning around and skating off to the side. I needed to get my temper down. Maybe I told Izumo the wrong info?! What if it leads to our downfall?! Ah! Not fucking helping! I rubbed my temples and cast a worried look at my brother. I should have taken him that night or just not gone at all! Great! What have I done?! I also happened to glance at the Blues who were just now recuperating. I narrowed my eyes when I saw that it was Saru holding everyone back. He obviously wasn't doing this out of his own interest. I glared at him and Suoh seemed to notice because he started walking. "Let's go." he said and we all followed him off the territory. "Let's do this!" Yata shouted excitedly. "Yeah!" the others and I shouted as we kept walking.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: There's a little SuohxMunakata down at the bottom but it's nothing too bad. If you don't want to read it, it doesn't get detailed whatsoever and it's fairly easy to skip.

Disclaimer: I do not own K-Project or any of the characters. I do however, own Camilla.

_Chapter 10_

I was practically hopping in my skates as we got to the island. This was going to be fun. Especially when the first thing Suoh did was make a gigantic explosion behind one of the biggest building on the island, announcing our arrival. This created a large hole so all the students could see us. I saw one boy run away as fast as his legs could carry him along with several other students and I smirked. It was that same big shot who tried to flirt with me. Suoh shot flames out of his fist and shot the towers in the direction of where the kids were running. They weren't escaping that easily. The towers cut neatly in half and I felt a wild smirk growing on my face. One of our members handed Izumo a megaphone and he turned it on before smiling like it was just a day in the park. "Okay, okay, everybody, stay calm. Didn't they teach you anything in school? No pushing, no running, and no talking during emergencies. It's important to obey the three 'no's. We're not going to hassle you. Well, all of us won't except for her but I don't think it'll be too big of an issue. She is our dirty work girl and she won't refrain from injuring you beyond repair should you decide to disobey us." he said as he gestured to me who let loose an explosion for my aura.

"But please stay put and cooperate. This shouldn't take too long." he put down the megaphone as all the students took time to calm down. "So, we're here to find the young man in the video. Is that about right?" Izumo asked Suoh. "Yeah. You guys find that kid." Suoh breathed out as he started stalking towards one of the destroyed towers directly in front of us. "So this is how you treat us..." he muttered before turning to all of us. "Find the kid who killed Totsuka, even if you have to tear this place apart!" Izumo yelled back at us and I immediately took off, ready to tear the place apart. I was going to find that lying son of a bitch and make him pay for killing MY Tatara! I noticed Yata had stayed back but I just kept going. I soon heard Izumo over the megaphone again so I stopped and listened before going into the dorms. "As of now, the island of Ashinaka High School is under HOMRA's control. I repeat! HOMRA is now in control of the island of Ashinaka High School. Students are to follow our members' instructions. As long as you do, you have nothing to fear. We are currently looking for a friend of ours. His picture is now on the screen. If anyone recognizes him, please inform the closest member of our team immediately. And we will leave once he is found." Izumo said before putting the megaphone down. The dorms were mine to check. I called them a long time ago. I skated up to the top floor of the dorms and started burning every empty room before working my way down and flaring up each room that didn't give me what I wanted.

When I skated back out, the building started crumbling before collapsing in on itself and flaring my flames out and onto the grass. I extinguished them before moving on to another building, repeating the burning process. I didn't care if the students wouldn't have a place to sleep tonight, I was going to find that asshole! I went up to the top of another building hoping to do the process over again in my rage, but Yata was there, looking out over the island. "Yata, I suggest you get off this building. It's about to crumble down to ashes." I told him. "Hold on. The Blues are on the bridge. I'm going to shoot Izumo a call." he said before calling Izumo and giving him the details. He hung up and I was about to burn the place down when I heard Izumo over the intercom. "Attention, team members. Attention, team members. The Blue dogs are paying us a visit. Teams near the gates, tighten up your guard." we heard Izumo say before we jumped off the building and skated down one of the sculptures in the front. As we landed, I felt something cold on my nose.

Then I saw them. The snowflakes as they fell. The sun started going down as the snow began making a light coat of white on the ground. We skated around for awhile, apprehending students who tried to run away. Well, I pretty much hunted them down while Yata watched, amused. We just sort of skated around afterwards when we heard Izumo whistle. What did he think we were? His dogs?! We jumped up onto the building he was just exiting and Yata groaned. "What is it? And will you stop calling for us like we're dogs?" Yata complained. I just crouched, waiting for Izumo to say something. Lately, all I've wanted to do is kill. I was just hoping he'd send me out to kill someone. "I thought you were crows? With great night vision." Izumo replied slyly. "How's it look?" he asked as we sat down. It was just that. I groaned in my head. Seriously? Is that all we're good for now? Reporting shit? "Nothing unusual on the island. A few idiots tried to make a run for it, but it wasn't that shithead, so we threw 'em back into the school building." Yata informed him before turning to me.

"Beyond the bridge, it looks like the Blues have the area completely surrounded." I told Izumo with a very monotonic voice. I wasn't feeling good for some reason. Like something was about to happen and it was going to push me over the edge. "If they crash the party, we're going to have an all-out brawl." Izumo stated the obvious. "I say bring it on. I can't wait to kick some ass." Yata cut in, noticing the pained look on my face as he ignited his aura. I was starting to get a slight headache and I didn't know why. I felt cold and I knew where the warmth was. It wasn't inside any of these buildings or from my brother's aura. It was across the island in the direction Suoh went in. "Don't get so worked up. Neither of you. You really do better work when less blood rushes to your head." Izumo told us and I put my head in between my knees. I had the urge to go to Suoh but I wanted...no needed to stay here. It was my duty and I had to do it. "Yeah, but it's hard to stay calm at a time like this!" Yata snapped back. I guess I wasn't in this conversation anymore. "Yata, you would be better off if you weren't such an idiot. But you wouldn't be you if you weren't that idiot. And you REALLY get overexcited when Fushimi's involved. Well, can't blame you, since you used to be partners back in the day. But then again, Cam doesn't get that riled up." Izumo began babbling.

"With all due respect, if you keep running your mouth, I'm gonna lose it." both Yata and I said at the same time. My tone was very groggy and pained while his was just a warning tone. They both glanced at me. I had by head in between my knees and I was breathing deeply. I felt like I was going to pass out. Izumo continued anyway, knowing what would happen if he even asked what was wrong. "Well, since you'll be watching over the area for the rest of the night, there's something I'd like you to keep to yourselves..." Izumo began. I couldn't hear the rest because my world was engulfed in black. All I could think about the entire time I was unconsious was that warmth that I needed. Why was it just Suoh? What was wrong with me? As I opened my eyes, I noticed that Izumo had carried me to where Suoh was. Yata must have stayed to do his duties as the night watcher. He must have been pretty worried about me but he must have known I wouldn't want him to see me in such a vulnerable state. I was inside of a reddish purple bubble that centered around Suoh and it was warm. I almost fell asleep right then and there but I saw the concerned look in Izumo's eyes as he set me down. I just lay there next to Suoh as he gave me a side glance and Anna shifted out of her sleep.

"Woah..." Anna muttered as she looked at me. "What?" Izumo asked. "She's so pretty. Such a pretty red. Like Mikoto's..." Anna muttered as she looked into my blood red eyes. Was she talking about my eyes or what? I just laid back and felt myself start to get sleepy. This had to be the most comfortable place on Earth. As my eyes started to droop, I saw Izumo stand up and walk a few steps before turning to Anna. "Anna. Why don't you come with me? Mikoto has some business to take care of." Izumo told her and she nodded, allowing herself to be helped off the rock as she cast me a worried glance. Suoh sat up, extinguishing his aura and my eyes shot open. It wasn't as warm as it used to be. Now it was just warmth radiating off of Suoh ever so slightly. "Someone's here to see you two." Izumo told both Suoh and I as he began to walk away. Suoh hopped down and I shivered before shuffling to follow him. I skated down the rocks and began skating after him, not saying anything. I had to stay near that warmth. What was happening to me? Why was the King the only Red Clan member radiating this warmth?

We kept walking up the stone path and I followed him up the steps before stopping just before running into his back. There, at the top of those steps, was Reisi Munakata, the Blue King. Suoh simply hm'd before he kept walking towards Munakata and I relunctantly followed. Those two in the same area spelled disaster. "I thought sharing the same air with me made you want to puke." Suoh commented as he got closer to the Blue King. "Sometimes I feel like breathing toxic air." Munakata said before taking a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and putting one in his mouth. He slid another out and offered it to Suoh who took it after a few moments. He slid another out and offered it to me. I'd smoked before and I liked it but I didn't know if I should take one from the Blue King himself. I looked at Suoh who nodded as if he understood the conflict. I took it and immediately lit the end with one of my flames, taking a long drag. Munakata put the pack up before reaching for a lighter, only for Suoh to flash a flame over his as he was walking by. He smirked knowing as Suoh sat down on some steps behind him and I just sat on the handrail beside him as he lit his. Munakata's smirk dropped as he began speaking. "I'll be very direct. Relinquish this school peacefully. I can't overlook the way you're involving innocent high-school students. If you comply now, I can settle this before things get out of hand." he outright told Suoh.

Wait, if this was about the school being released, why was I here? I know that I had the warmth from Suoh to deal with but why did I have to come? Why was I requested? "'That's a fine idea.' Is that what you expected me to say?" Suoh asked. "It's not an idea, it's an ultimatum. You've gone too far, Suoh. That being the case, allow me to slay Totsuka Tatara's killer, the man who calls himself the Colorless King. If you'll consent to that, I'll execute him in any way you wish. And I know you're going too far with taking over the island. Especially with letting Camilla burn down the dorms where some of those students lived and had valuable things stored away. She's only what, eighteen and you're letting her terrify kids of her age?" Munakata said as he gestured to me. I gritted my teeth. "I'm nineteen. Shouldn't that be in my fucking file?" I muttered. Munakata didn't seem to hear me as he focused on Suoh. Suoh, however, didn't acknowledge his intense stare. He was only paying attention to what the Blue King said about Tatara. "That's very generous of you. But no thanks. And Camilla is doing things of her own free will. She's nineteen and has the right to do whatever she wants." Suoh told him, shutting the Blue King up and making him stop dwelling on my well being. What was wrong with him?

Completely ignoring me now, Munakata continued. "I'm sure you've seen the shape your Sword of Damocles is in. The sword is the symbol of a king and manifests the truest image of it's king's condition. Your sword will come crashing down soon." the Blue King told him. I looked over at Suoh. Was this true? He didn't seem worried. More like, amused at Munakata's concern. "Oh really?" Suoh muttered. "Your Weismann level is at the brink. The added burden of killing a king here will certainly exceed your limit. You'll cause a repeat of the Kagutsu Crater tragedy. You no longer have any right to be a king. It's time to step down, Red King." Munakata said, enraging me. How dare he speak of Suoh like that?! He was a great king! Better than any of the other kings in the history of the Colored Clans! I felt my fists ball up until Suoh began speaking. "I've never taken any action as a king. But I can hope the next in line isn't as foolish as I am." as he said that, Munakata dropped his cigarette and was straddling Suoh with a hand holding the collar of his white t-shirt.

"There are innocent high school students here who have nothing to do with this. Your men are here too. Do you understand?!" Munakata said as he got extremely close to Suoh's face. Suoh allowed this before reaching an arm around Munakata's lower back to bring him down onto Suoh, bringing their lips together. I respectively turned away after getting over my shock. Those two?! Right in front me?! I just about yelled at them until I heard Suoh begin speaking. I hoped they were done as I turned around. "I will settle my own business, while you take care of yours. Isn't that all there is?" Suoh spoke and Munakata stared at him in shock before getting up and adjusting his glasses. "You're beyond reason." he spat. "You didn't think you could actually change my mind, did you? That's not your style at all." Suoh commented. Not is style? Not his style?! What the fuck?! How would he know what the fuck Blue King's style was?!

"Not really... I just came to see a friend...and my sister." Munakata said as he looked down at his boots. Suoh dropped his cigarette and ground it into the ground. I let the cigarette drop from my mouth as I glared intensely at the Blue King. We looked alike, yes, but I would never acknowledge him as my brother. He was definitly lying. My brother is Yata and he's always been my family. No, not just Yata. "Nice try but I'm afraid that HOMRA's my family, not you, and definitly not any other Blues." I snapped as I began following Suoh as he turned away. "Go." he told the Blue King. "Suoh... Are you sure you won't change your mind?" he asked Suoh one more time. I inwardly groaned. It was futile! He wouldn't! "I'm sure." Suoh replied. "Fool." the Blue King called him. Or was I the fool?

We were back before the sun rose. I wasn't as reliant on Suoh's warmth anymore and I decided to leave him alone and go with my brother. "Wait." Suoh said as I began branching off from him. "Yes, Suoh?" I asked as I stopped to face him. My skates sliding just slightly from the melting snow. "If I go, promise me that you'll rebuild HOMRA...and live in peace." Suoh said in a sad voice as if he knew he was going to his grave. I almost felt tears come to my eyes. Why would he ask me that?! I put a hand over my heart and I got down on one knee, keeping my back straight in a sign of self confidence and self reliance. "I promise on my grave that I'll keep HOMRA together and let them live in peace without experiencing any sort of sadness as we are now. These events will never happen again." I told him before standing. "But, I must ask, why me?" I asked him. "Because, you're going to be the next Red King."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own K-Project or any of the characters. I do however, own Camilla.

_Chapter 11_

I gaped at him. What did he mean? I thought the Kings couldn't control who the next heir would be! "What you're experiencing is your body attempting to adapt to the power that will be transferred to you after I die. The Sword of Damocles will have to be reconstructed through your stability and power." Suoh told me. "B-But h-how? Kings can't choose their heirs. How was I chosen? It couldn't have been purely by chance!" I began. "I didn't choose anything." was all Suoh said before he left and I skated back to the school. The sun had begun rising and I felt slightly cold without Suoh. Wait a second. I'm a girl. Would I be referred to as King or Queen? I actually preferred it as King. Queen sounded too...professional and strict. I made it to wear my brother was only to hear him talking to someone through his watch. "Yeah, it's me. This place is friggin' huge! I'd focus on guarding the front. Yeah, I know! Anyway, I need a few more guys over here. Bye." he hung up and I walked over to him. "Cam! Are you alright?! You just passed out and I didn't know what to think! Izumo took you to Suoh to see if he knew what was wrong. Do you know what happened?" Yata began bombarding me with questions.

"I'm fine." I muttered, skating past him and going to the edge of the ledge that overlooked the island. My eyes narrowed when I noticed the blues really had blocked that entire bridge. I finally blew. I ignited the flaming dagger-like torches in my hands and prepared for a battle that I'd never forget. I heard part of the main building blow and I knew that was Suoh. We all gathered in the main school yard and lined up before my brother put his skateboard on the ground. The alarm was going off. "Yata." Kamamoto muttered. "I know. Here they come!" Yata practically shouted excitedly. I knew why he was excited. Saru was going to be involved. Sure enough, there were the Blues, lined up along the entrance to the school. Awashima was in the front with some sort of mini megaphone. "This is a warning for Suoh Mikoto and his followers. Put your weapons down and surrender immediately! Or else." she threatened. "Or else what, ya big boobed bitch!" I yelled back. "Time for war!" Yata yelled, getting everyone riled up.

Awashima looked over at the Blue King and they discussed something before she stood straight. "We will advance with sword in hand! Our cause is pure! Men! Draw your swords!" she said, gesturing to the other Blues at her side. "Take 'em down! Let's go, guys!" Yata yelled. Everyone began charging forward with their metal bats and pipes. "No blood! No bone! No ash!" they began chanting. Everyone began fighting before turning around to look at more explosions from the main building. While Yata was staring at it, I snuck around him and skated towards the building, noticing a man fall just as the Blue King began his way to cross over the building. "Help me!" he screamed. Before I could go down there, the Blue King was already there, blocking the rocks with his power. I watched as the kid smirked and stabbed him with some fallen glass. I didn't do anything, just watched as he let the rocks fall as he stared at the kid who was smirking in victory.

Everyone went back to fighting as more and more explosions rocked the buildings on the island. Of course, the students were freaking the fuck out by now. I followed where they were going just in time to see Kuroh save some girl. I felt the warmth and I followed it to see Suoh just smoking and watching the scene. "Cam?" he asked, sounding ever so slightly surprised. "I felt cold." I muttered. I watched as Kuroh, Shiro, Neko, and that girl settled next to our little alley before Suoh stepped out. I followed him and watched as Kuroh put an arm in front of the others and Neko hissed. "Camilla?! I thought you told them I didn't know anything!" Isana practically yelled. I growled only for Suoh to put a hand on my shoulder. "Liars. Traitors. All the same thing." I said as I glared at them, flaring the flames of my torches. Suoh smirked. "Found you." he muttered. "Stay back." Kuroh muttered as he stepped in front of the others. I didn't know if he was talking to us or to Isana.

"Come on..." Suoh muttered as he began slowly walking towards them. "I came all this way because you called me out here. Don't play dumb, okay?" Suoh said as he ignited his aura, mine flaring up to attempt to match his. I saw his smirk widen. In return, mine did too. They all shielded themselves from the heat. "You're in our way." Suoh said as he walked forward and attempted to knock Kuroh to the side. Kuroh blocked it and stared at the aura on his arm for a second before Suoh smirked again, manuevered around his arm, grabbed him by the head, and threw him back a good twenty feet. "Kuroh!" Shiro yelled out of shock. Neko began freaking out and had this weird aura around her as she tried to make a forest illusion so we'd lose them. They ran past us and to Kuroh in less than a second. "Huh?" Suoh wondered as he looked around. "It's an illusion from that strain." I muttered. "Did you do this, bitch?" he asked Neko. She made a face as we noticed them and Suoh hmphed. "Women." he muttered. I sighed.

"Stay out of this!" he shouted. Or at least however close Suoh gets to shouting. He unleashed some of his aura with his hands still in his pockets, immediately dissolving the illusion. "Go." Kuroh muttered to the rest. "Now!" he yelled with they didn't move. "Aw, little hero boy trying to be heroic? I don't think so!" I practically yelled as I skated to the other side of them. When they just went around Suoh, I shook my head and gave chase just as Kuroh attempted to touch Suoh. "I see..." Suoh muttered. I skated after Isana and the others just as Suoh began fighting Kuroh but we all stopped to look when the King began powering up a gigantic red ball around him. "Kuroh!" Shiro yelled again. I just smirked at his futile efforts as he tried to stop it. But what threw me over the edge was when Blue Power whipped off of the ball, extinguishing it. "Munakata..." I spat. We all ran back and I stood by the King's side. Munakata had body slung over his shoulder as he put his hand down. "I've figured it all out." he commented.

"Then we can cut to the chase. Shut up and watch." Suoh told him as he dropped the, apparently still alive, body. "Kuroh!" Shiro yelled yet again when Kuroh hopped over the area right in front of us to join them. Suoh che'd and fired up a red ball of fire, ready to throw only for Munakata to come forward and block him. I took a step back and growled at the power that was almost pushing me back. "Munakata!" Suoh yelled. I watched as they started fighting, not helping because I knew this was Suoh's fight, now mine. I looked around and noticed that the others had gotten away. I sighed. I wasn't going after them. They were long gone. Speaking of long gone, Suoh and Munakata had taken off in the direction of the forest and were currently blowing up the place. I sat down in time to see another Sword of Damocles go up. I quickly skated to what was under it and gasped when I saw Shiro, Kuroh, and Neko there. Shiro was glowing as the sword revealed itself in all it's glory.

I skated over next to Kuroh and watched, nodding to him, letting him know I wouldn't harm them at the moment. "What happened? Never mind, what about your wound?!" Kuroh asked Shiro who had his head bowed. He was still glowing and I practically growled. Yet another king in the system. "Are you all right? Shiro? Hey, Shiro?!" Neko asked. Shiro just smiled at her. His voice sounded deeper and more experienced when he spoke. "Don't worry, I'm immortal. I finally understand." he said as he revealed a past cut. It was fully healed. "Nothing less of the Silver King." I muttered. "Then you're really the Colorless King?" Kuroh asked. That wasn't the Colorless King. I knew it. Shiro shook his head. He put a hand over his heart. "My name...My name is Adolph K. Weismann. The first and last Silver King."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own K-Project or any of the characters. I do however, own Camilla.

_Chapter 12_

"You're the Silver..." Kuroh muttered. "King?" Neko finished for him. "Yes, but now I can also say this with confidence...I am still Yashiro Isana." he told us. I felt Suoh's warmth from here and my gaze immediately shot in that direction. "What's wrong Cam?" Shiro asked. "Suoh..." I muttered, rubbing the tattoo just below my collarbone. It even felt scarred considering it had gigantic scratch marks down it. Shiro turned away realizing I wanted privacy and began to explain to others what happened between him and the Colorless King. "And that's when you swapped bodies?" Kuroh asked afterwards. "Yes, Though it was more like him snatching my body than swapping. But he wasn't able to take over my heart and soul. Because I am the Silver King." Shiro said as he held a hand over his heart. "It's said that the Silver King is eternal. That he possesses an absolute inviolable power, making him immune to all external influence. I get it now! The Colorless King's ability is the ability to affect other kings!" Kuroh came to the conclusion and I felt a spear of realization shoot through me. I could become King today.

"What about Suoh?! Will he be okay?!" I frantically yelled. "He's distracted with the Blue King. He should be fine." Shiro told me. I kept looking out the window in worry. Shiro gave me a knowing smile and my eyes narrowed. Did he know? He explained the power of the Colorless King as I was distracted until I heard Kuroh mention something. "So in other words, the one who used that body and murdered Tatara Totsuka is..." Kuroh muttered and I looked at Shiro in dread. "No mistake about it. It was his doing." Shiro muttered as well. "The Colorless King..." I growled. I almost stomped out but I felt a hand on my arm. I almost flared up my aura right then and there but I looked to see Shiro giving me a worried look. I felt tears prick my eyes and I steamed them away. I would NOT cry here. Not now! "He uses and discards bodies. He's already gotten rid of my original body and he's ready to move on to a new one." Shiro began speaking. "Then Kukuri is...!" Kuroh began. "I'm going to save her. Will you help me?" Shiro asked.

Both Neko and Kuroh immediately nodded but I hesitated. "What about you Cam? Or would you rather stay here and fight?" Shiro asked. "I'll go with you." I muttered. I was only hoping we'd get closer to Suoh and Munakata. I noticed both Suoh's and Munakata's Swords of Damocles in the air and I winced at how destroyed looking Suoh's looked. You could tell they were facing each other due to their auras constantly clashing. Suoh's looked like it was crumbling. Shiro told me to hold on to the handle of his umbrella as he picked up Neko around the waist. "Kuroh, you go to the battlefield and get them to stop fighting. We have one enemy and it's not ourselves." he told Kuroh before he gripped the umbrella just on top of my hand and we began floating! I just hung there, not really caring what was going on. I was just watching as Suoh's Sword of Damocles kept crumbling. We flew to a certain rooftop where Awashima was. "As I recall, you're one of the people in charge of SCEPTER 4, right?" Shiro asked. Awashima ran her gaze up us and I glared at her. She seemed slightly surprised I was even in this position with the 'enemy.'

"It just so happens, I'd like to talk." he added and she put her hand on the hilt of her sword. "You!" she yelled. I jumped down and landed next to her. "Calm down. Just give him a second to explain." I grumbled. "It's been awhile so I'm having some difficulties here." he said as he landed with a little difficulty. Awashima swung her sword. "Another illusion?!" she yelled. She hit Shiro's hand and a white light went down her sword and onto her, making her glow white and start floating. I laughed. I outright laughed. She was freaking out! She kept trying to adjust her skirt as she gripped her sword that Shiro was holding the other end of. I grabbed his umbrella again as he began floating up. "Don't worry. All I did was tune into the spectrum of your biological wave and had it synched to my own. In other words, as my temporary clansman, you are now able to access the Silver Sanctum's power to manipulate gravity." Shiro explained. "Put me down!" Awashima screamed frantically.

"Take it easy. Now, to our next stop." he said before we were encased in white bubbles and transported away from the area. Next thing we knew, we were flying through the window and crashing onto the floor in Izumo's taken over office. I immediately jumped up and ran over to Izumo. "Please, please tell me you brought some sort of alcohol with us! This has got to be the craziest day ever!" I yelled almost frantically. Izumo shook his head. "No. Now what brings you in through the window?" he asked. "Sorry to drop in." Shiro said as Neko and Awashima composed themselves. Izumo dropped his cigarette in a gasp. "W-What the hell are you guys doing here?!" one of the other red clansman in the room stuttered out. Awashima immediately shot up and began pointing her sword at anyone and everyone in the room. "They're not the enemy." Anna said when Izumo prepared to use his lighter for his more powerful battle techniques. "These people aren't...the enemy." Anna muttered before swaying on her feet. I moved to catch her and I held her.

"I appreciate that. The truth is, I need your help." Shiro began but someone's phone began ringing. "W-What the hell?" Izumo ground out. "Now what?!" Awashima snapped. "I wonder...Sorry...That might be for me. Could one of you get that?" Shiro asked. Izumo picked up the phone off the desk and held it to his ear. "Yes?" he asked. "Well...I..." Izumo stuttered out. "Well... May I ask who's calling?" Izumo asked. He heard it and his eyes widened before held the phone out to Shiro. "It's the Gold King." he said as he handed it over. "Okay. I'm counting on you." Shiro said after a few minutes of conversing with the Gold King. "Hurry." Awashima told Shiro. "Man, this is really getting weird." Izumo commented. "You can say that again." Awashima muttered. "Sorry for all the trouble, Lieutenant...huh? That's mean. Isn't that why I'm here right now?...You've gotten old and gray, but you're still the same old Lieutenant. You still like to lecture me...I wish we could've met up one last time...You know me too well, Lieutenant. Thank you. But like last time, this is goodbye. I wish you well old friend..." he finished the call and put the phone down hesitantly.

"Um." Izumo interupted. "Silver King..." Awashima addressed him. "Just call me Isana Yashiro." he corrected her. "Very well...Isana Yashiro. As you proposed, we've established an escape path for the students. At present, we have both clans back under our control and have them escorting the students out." Awashima explained. I almost laughed. Almost. Yata and Saru escorting students out just seemed a little farfetched. "That said, if what you say is true...the Colorless King could possess one of the students and make his escape." Izumo said. I shook my head. That's what Shiro's been explaining. "No, he's only targeting the kings. That's why he lured the Red and Blue Kings here. All the more reason why we must get the students evacuated as quickly as possible. Because the Colorless King is not the only potential danger." Shiro said and everyone looked down and their shoes. They knew what he was talking about. Suoh could inhilate this entire island just from his Sword of Damocles falling. Anna looked down and clenched her tiny fists. "He's coming." she told us.

We suddenly heard laughter all around us. "You're not getting away! It's useless to run away! You're all mine! Form a circle around my fingertips and dance until you all die..." we heard. "Ah! He's in my head!" Neko freaked out, clutching her ears. "And give it all to me...your experiences, your abilities, all of it!" the Colorless King dragged on. "Is this the Colorless King?!" Awashima asked as she looked around, looking for the source of the sound. "Damn it, he's making things even worse." Izumo cursed. Shiro walked over to Neko who was still clutching her head and put his hands on her shoulders. "Neko. I need your power. More than you've ever used before." he told her. "What do you want me to do?" she asked him. "'Til this day, I've never had my own clansmen. Not even one. Will you be my very first?" he asked her. She hesitated and looked like she was going to cry before she threw herself into his arms. "Stupid Shiro! You're Neko's Shiro and I've been your Neko for a long time now!" Neko said as Shiro began rubbing her hair to comfort her. I watched as he looked out the window and muttered to himself. I felt an overwhelming wave of warmth from Suoh's direction and I looked out to see his Sword of Damocles was crumbling just slightly faster.

"Suoh..." I muttered. There was a flash from Shiro that seemed to go from him to outside the island. Neko seemed to also be giving power and he began to talk to random space with his umbrella out. "You all have to get off the island right now. Don't worry. I won't let anybody hurt you...Me?...That's right. You all don't know me. But I know all of you. You're all my precious friends...I'm going to show you all the way out now. Please trust me and follow my lead." his voice echoed through the halls before it stopped. But he kept talking. This time it didn't echo. "Found you. Don't lay a hand on other people. Let's put an end to this." he stopped glowing along with Neko who went limp and fell into his arms. "Neko!" he exclaimed. "Shiro, did I do okay?" she asked. "Yes, thank you." he told her before she passed out. He kept hugging her as he held her. "This is the Silver..." Awashima began. "King..." Izumo finished for her. "Did you get everyone out safely?" Shiro asked Anna who nodded. He laid Neko in the chair and he turned to us. "Thank you. All three of you. Please look after her for me." he told us. "Got it." Izumo responded quickly. Shiro walked over to the window with his umbrella and prepared to leave. "Silver King! Please..." Awashima began, leaving the rest of the sentence open. We all wanted him to come back.

"Sorry. I can't promise anything. But I'll do the best I can. All of you! Good luck!" was the last thing he said before he jumped out of that window.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own K-Project or any of the characters. I do however, own Camilla.

_Chapter 13_

As we walked off the island, I watched the condition of Suoh's Sword of Damocles start crumble as he fought Munakata. Their aura was still going against each other and it was worrying me. We finally made it to the mainland where all the clansmen were gathering to watch. I settled on the cool grass under the bridge and I sat, mentally preparing myself for what would come. Would Suoh die? Would the island explode and leave nothing left? Would I get the power that Suoh said my body was preparing for? Would it hurt? I was interupted from my thoughts when I heard a familiar cussing voice in the distance. "Why the fuck did you do that, huh?!" It was my brother, Yata. I was glad that he was off the island. I didn't want him to get hurt or die from the hell that was occuring there. "How could you leave Mr. Mikoto behind?!" Oh, so he was ranting about that, huh? "This is bullshit, dammit!" he yelled before noticing us. "Mr. Kusanagi, why did everyone pull out? Are you going to just abandon Mr. Mikoto?!" he asked. Izumo socked him over the head and I chuckled dryly. "What was that for?! And where's Cam?! Did she get out okay?!" he began asking. Izumo pointed towards me and I waved.

He got right back to what he was doing before. I got up and looked at the island along with Anna as a gigantic, pink explosion rocked the Earth around it. That was Suoh. I knew it. The Colorless and Silver King's Swords of Damocles both dissolved into the air and Suoh's was a electified mess. It was in shambles. It was about to fall! "NOOO! SUOH!" I screamed as soon as the light flickered off and it fell. After that, it stopped just before it hit the ground...and dissolved. Anna gasped and was murmering to herself before she ran to me. I fell to my knees as she screamed. "MIKOTO!" she screamed before she continued murmering to herself. She curled up in my arms and I couldn't help but sob as the sun began to set and the rest of the clan members began chanting. "No Blood...No Bone...No Ash!" over and over and over again. Even my brother was crying as he chanted. I joined in, sobbing as I said the words.

I was so surprised when all the clan members began glowing red, their tattoos all glowing as if unbinding itself from them. All except for me. So it was true. _"I didn't choose anything."_ Is this was Suoh felt like? Not wanting to be a king? All of their tattoos seperated from them and floated into the air before coming to me. I smiled through my tears as they all gathered where my tattoo was. "A lovely red." Anna muttered as all of the clansmen looked at me. "Suoh was the best king we could have asked for..." I muttered as I walked over to Izumo. I felt the power coursing through my veins. I saw a light shine above us and I looked up to see the Red Sword of Damocles, new and repaired. It was beautiful. And the gem in the middle. A lovely red. I couldn't afford to let myself go anymore. Even if...

_I didn't choose anything. _

Author's Note: I hope you liked it, there's going to be a sequel coming out after awhile of writing. We have a few new kings to introduce so I have to get right on that. This is actually only the second fanfic I've ever completed so I feel proud of my accomplishment. I completed this on my flash drive before posting it so I didn't get to ask for any of your opinions but if you have ANY ideas for the sequel, feel free to review, PM, or email. Hell if I care which one. Just let me know and I'll use it. Thanks for reading. I hope you stick around for the sequel. :)


End file.
